


On his knees

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is on his knees in front of Stiles while his hands are tugging at his jeans.</p>
<p>To get them down.</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On his knees

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a short drabble, but it got a bit longer though not really fic-y.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

Stiles gasps, his fingers scrambling down the wall he is currently pinned against, his mouth opening in a perfect ‘o’, and for once he is completely lost for words. In fact, his mind is blank except for the mantra of Derek’s name going on and on in his head.

Yeah, he and Derek have been steady for quite a while, and Stiles blames his teenage hormones for how fast things got down and dirty in their relationship (not that he was complaining - he could never complain when he got Derek’s hand on his dick and when Derek allowed him to rut against his thigh and that position was just a little bit messed up and mostly a really, _really_  fucking turn on). 

And he certainly isn’t going to complain if Derek calls him hot because, hello, it’s Stiles we’re talking about. If he manages to go a day without tripping over or making a downright fool of himself, it’s a win. He’s all moles and long limbs and awkward fingers and pointy hipbones. And Derek ‘face of a God’ Hale is calling him hot and touching his body as if it’s the most precious thing ever and mouthing over his neck and finding that sensitive spot there, just where neck meets shoulder,  sucking over it,  slowly moving lower, tongue hot on his sensitive skin, and he’s latching on a nipple, making Stiles arch again and - and -

dropping to his knees.

Derek is dropping to his knees.

Derek Hale is  _on his knees_  in front of Stiles while his hands are tugging at his jeans.

To get them down.

Of course.

Again, Stiles will blame his teenage hormones if he comes in exactly 2.7 seconds, creaming his pants like some twelve year old.

How the fuck is this his life?

Only, he doesn’t come (but he wants to, _God_ , he wants to) because Derek is tugging his boxers down as well and licking his lips as Stiles’ dick springs free, literally springs with a little pop as if it’s greeting Derek and happy to see him (which… it probably is) because he’s so hard it’s almost painful. And Derek is licking his fucking lips like he just won a prize. 

Talkin’ about ego boost? 

Before Stiles can even think about what Derek would do next (hah not like that would be a hard question - no pun intended) he feels the alpha’s mouth on his cock, and any coherent thought is quickly gone.

Stiles doesn’t know what Derek is doing, but there are no teeth and  it’s all tongue and lips. Frankly, it’s just wet and hot and a little sloppy but so fucking good, like Derek has been craving it. He’s going to town on his dick; Stiles can feel his knees buckle, all he can do is moan and whimper, gasp for breath though his lungs seem to have stopped working because he can’t, he just can’t, not when Derek is sucking his breath right back out through his cock.

He doesn’t know which God to thank for this, but Stiles be damned if he wouldn’t pray for this to happen again. All the time.

And a bit longer, if possible, because he can already feel the tightening in his balls (which Derek is now fumbling through his fingers, holy Jesus where did he learn all that? Did he take classes in giving blowjobs?) and the heat tingling in his spine.

He wants to open his mouth to warn Derek, but all that comes out are more groans and keens. 

Best way to shut Stiles up, get your mouth on his hard-on.

Yeah, he should have known that.

Stiles feels Derek swirling his tongue around, pressing it hard against the underside of his shaft, and there’s this spot he always flicks his thumb over and now Derek is licking over it, and everything is warm and Derek’s throat feels so good.

His orgasm washes over him so fast it almost comes as a surprise, punching the breath right out of him together with a choked of moan, his hands tugging at Derek’s hair in a reflex, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He just keeps sucking him dry until Stiles is so sensitive it nearly hurts, not giving him a chance to come back to himself until long moments later.

It’s only when Derek gets to his knees again, it downs on Stiles.

Did he just -?

“You swallowed,” he rasps out, and isn’t that just the most stupid thing to say after someone has just given you the best blowjob ever? A mantra of  _thank you thank you you’re amazing oh my god how did you to that thank you I love you dude_  would be more appropriate. 

But all Derek does is give a breathy chuckle and get up again, wrapping his arms around Stiles (and thank the angels for that because there’s no way Stiles has any energy left to keep himself up any longer). 

“Dude, you fucking swallowed,” he repeats, lifting his head to nuzzle his nose against Derek’s stubble. “Fucking amazing.”

Derek chuckles again. “You’re welcome,” he says, smile obvious in the way he talks.

Yeah.

Fucking amazing.

 


End file.
